


作茧自缚

by louise9999



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise9999/pseuds/louise9999





	作茧自缚

谈到维斯特洛大陆，就不得不说起古老的巴恩斯家族，这个传承了近5000年的，河湾地最负名望的贵族。然而令巴恩斯家族声望达到顶峰的，则是两百年前的黑火之乱中，家族中最勇敢的骑士——“白狼”詹姆斯三世，在他的领导下，帮助国王平定了叛乱。

在那场最重要红雨战斗中，白狼带领的弓箭队攻下了“哭泣山脊”，将箭雨射向了叛军，最后，由白狼射出致命一击，亲手射杀了叛军头领戴蒙。当时还是王子的史蒂夫四世，趁机带领长枪兵统治了战场，随着戴蒙的死亡和军队的溃败，这次战乱结束了。

史蒂夫四世顺利登基成为国王后，在所有人以为白狼要接受封赏时，他却选择了加入御林铁卫，从此不封地，不娶妻，不生子，誓死为国王效忠。众多的吟游诗人，为这位有伟大的骑士，写下了无数的歌谣。

当15岁的巴基又一次听到这首歌谣时，歪着头小声的嘟囔道：“为什么一定要成为骑士？”巴基全名詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，身为巴恩斯家族这一代的长子，可想而知，老巴恩斯对他寄予了厚望，希望他能像詹姆斯四世一样，成为一个优秀的骑士，继续为巴恩斯家族增光添彩。

然而巴基却并不这么想，巴恩斯家族位于高庭最好的一块封地，这里气候温暖怡人，有着永恒的长夏，到处都充满着鸟语花香，巴基从小养尊处优，富贵的生活令人安逸，他只想从老巴恩斯手中继承一块封地，再过着每天出门打猎赏花玩乐的日子，至于骑士与效忠，那不是他该干的。

“混账！”老巴恩斯坐在王座上，令巴基跪在大厅中间，两个卫兵正拿着藤条，狠狠地朝他背上打去。

“父亲……”贝卡想要为兄长求情，却听老巴恩斯凌厉地看了贝卡一眼，吼道：“闭嘴！”那眼神明显地在说：“求情则一处块罚！。”贝卡转头看向巴基，巴基并没有开口求饶，只是向她点了点头，示意不必为自己担心。

这段时间，巴基虽然每天沉浸于骑马打猎与各种玩乐之中，时间久了，也觉得有些乏味，此时他的好友洛基兴奋道：“想不想玩点刺激的。”巴基不解：“什么刺激的。”随后，巴基就被洛基带到了城里的一家妓院，若非有卫兵见到巴基，及时向老巴恩斯禀告，将他带回城堡，后果实在是不堪设想。因为巴基，是个omega。

老巴恩斯不喊停，卫兵们不敢停止，巴基也似乎和老巴恩斯较上劲，一声也不吭。直到巴基的背部隐隐渗出血迹，老巴恩斯才挥了挥手示意够了。他大步走出门外，离开前留下一句话：“也许该找个人来管教你，让你明白如何做一个真正的骑士。”

几天后，老巴恩斯令巴基到议事厅，巴基刚踏进回廊大门，就远远的瞧见一个陌生的背影，那个背影高大、健壮，还有着一头和太阳一样的金发，在阳光照耀下，巴基觉得有些晕眩。

“你来了。”老巴恩斯道。

此时他才看清楚这人的脸，他有着像海水一样蔚蓝的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁下一张薄薄的唇，实在是俊美无铸。只是他表情严肃，眉间还隐隐有些川字纹，看起来可实在不好相处。巴基有些忐忑道：“父亲，这位是……”

老巴恩斯道：“这位是史蒂夫·希山·罗杰斯骑士，以后你将是他的侍从，跟着他，学习如何成为一个真正的骑士！”

“希山……”巴基在心里默念道：“难怪有一头兰尼斯特家族的金发，他竟然是位私生子。一个私生子能成为骑士，想必其中也有着不少的艰辛。”

“我将不负您的期望，大人。”史蒂夫礼貌地朝老巴恩斯鞠了一躬。

巴基忘了向史蒂夫行礼，他楞在那里，满脑子都是“完了”。

果然，从那之后，巴基的一言一行，都受到了史蒂夫的监管，最令他痛苦的是，每天还要上史蒂夫的剑课，他总是毫不留情地将巴基打倒在地，继而冷冷地说道：“再来。”除此之外，巴基还需要做一个侍从该做的一切，刷马，奉剑，甚至为史蒂夫穿戴盔甲。

三个月之后，巴基已被史蒂夫“折磨”得苦不堪言。在又一次被史蒂夫甩掉手中的剑时，他没有再捡起来，只愤怒地说道：“我不要学这些蠢兮兮的东西了！”他试图朝外跑去，却被史蒂夫一伸手便抓了回来，巴基和史蒂夫扭打在一块，尽管他知道实力悬殊，可他再也无法忍受这种没有自由的生活了。

现在，史蒂夫将巴基的手反剪在背后压在地上，扬起的灰尘令他不断咳嗽，他愤怒的盯着史蒂夫，眼中丝毫没有屈服的迹象。随后，史蒂夫问道：“你真的很想出去吗？”

巴基一愣，他们之间还从来没有除了“如何成为骑士”之外的对话，这还是第一次。他点了点头，地上的沙子磨得他的脸颊有些疼。

史蒂夫放开他道：“去把两匹马刷了，明天是你16岁的生日，我将允许你去打猎。”

巴基万万没想到，这位平时总是不苟言笑的大人，此时居然如此通情达理，他太久没有去骑马，也太想去打猎了。他笑了起来，点了点头，拿着马刷，一阵风似地跑了出去。

史蒂夫瞧着他远去的背影，心中若有所思道：“他还只是个不到16岁的孩子，也许我对他的确过于严厉了。”

第二天，史蒂夫遵守承诺，骑着马将巴基与他的朋友们带到了郊外。洛基悄悄将巴基叫到一边，拿出一个小药瓶道：“将这个放在他的水袋里。”

巴基看着这个小药瓶，问道：“这是什么？”洛基坏心一笑道：“这个私生子这么欺负你，你不想给他点颜色瞧瞧？”巴基想起这三个月受到的屈辱折磨，点了点头：“太想了！”

洛基又低声说道：“等会你将他引到往东五十里的河边集市，今天恰巧有人在那集会，我已经买通了几个妓女，你让那个私生子喝下这药，呵，这位大人一向最注重荣誉，结果被人发现在集市上和妓女们当众淫乱，这将多么有趣。”

巴基犹豫道：“这么做，似乎不太光明，不像一个骑士所为……”

“巴基！”史蒂夫的声音从远处传来。“是，马上就到。”巴基喊道。

洛基将药瓶塞在他手中道：“得了吧，难道你还真想跟着他，永远做一个侍从吗！”

日头渐盛，已经快到中午了，巴基骑马跟在史蒂夫身后，有些忐忑不安。史蒂夫回头道：“你不想去打猎吗，为何一直跟着我……”巴基看着阳光下的史蒂夫，突然觉得有些眩晕。

巴基注意到史蒂夫的水袋已经空了一半，心中更是慌乱，说道：“我……我还是您的侍从，我得跟着您。”史蒂夫未料到巴基竟会如此回答，大感欣慰，笑道：“去吧，今天允许你不做侍从。”随后策马而去。

这么久以来，巴基第一次见到史蒂夫的笑容，比起平时严肃的他，这样显然要亲和许多。巴基也才意识到，史蒂夫也不过大他几岁而已。突然，他见史蒂夫朝东而去，急忙追上道：“史蒂夫，等等我！”

史蒂夫回头道：“又怎么了？”巴基支支吾吾指着西边的树林道：“我……我想进去看看。”

史蒂夫笑了笑，心想到底还是个孩子，点头道：“好的，那咱们去树林里打猎。”

两人骑着马前往密林深处，已经到中午太阳最盛的时刻了，史蒂夫下马指着一块平地道：“咱们就在这午餐吧。”巴基悄悄瞥了一眼史蒂夫的水袋，里面的水已经被他喝光了。可史蒂夫面色入常，看着和平时并没有什么两样。

突然，史蒂夫从怀里掏出一个东西，送到巴基眼前道：“生日快乐。”巴基仔细一看，竟然是一只木雕的小鹿，小鹿仰着头，慵懒的身体栩栩如生。巴基接过道：“是您做的吗，大人？”

史蒂夫笑道：“喜欢吗？也许过去我对你太严厉了，可我毕竟答应了你的父亲……”

巴基点了点头，他太喜欢了！妈妈离世后，再也没有人叫过他小鹿。他欣喜地说道：“我不知道您还会这个。”史蒂夫瞧着巴基圆润的脸颊与闪着光的眼睛，笑道：“我从小没法和其他孩子一样去外面玩，只好做这些……”突然，史蒂夫感到一阵眩晕，他的心似乎跳得越来越快，只觉得全身躁动难安。

巴基见史蒂夫满脸通红，心中暗道：“糟糕！”惩罚史蒂夫，并没有让他得到想象中的快乐，反而让他愧疚起来。他走上前问道：“你还好吗？”

史蒂夫对上巴基绿色的眼睛，晃了晃神道：“也许是太阳太大了。”巴基走向旁边的小溪，用水擦了擦脸，他觉得自己坏透了，随后拿出手绢浸在水中拧干后，来到史蒂夫身前，替他擦去额头上的汗，希望能让他好受些。

史蒂夫强迫自己不要去看巴基红润的嘴唇，更不要去看顺着他脸颊流下的水珠，那颗水珠很快便滑向衣领中消失不见，衣领……史蒂夫的视线已经离不开巴基因为天热而稍稍扯开的衣领了。

史蒂夫闭上眼，却闻到了一股树莓气息，巴基还没有经历发情期，他的信息素还不带任何情欲，这个味道史蒂夫在平时的对战中闻到过好多遍，可是今天……他越是想抗拒，便越是觉得难以忍受。

史蒂夫的内心突然响起一道魔鬼的声音：“谁知道是不是真的在擦汗呢，也许他在勾引你。”

“不！”史蒂夫在心中喊道：“他只是个孩子。”

魔鬼的声音又响起道：“但你想占有他！去吧！去占有他！”

史蒂夫的脑中被那个魔鬼的声音填满了，他只觉得越来越燥热，身下也硬的发疼，他转头一看，巴基离得他那么近，他眼中闪耀着光芒比星星还亮，红润的的小嘴一张一合，好像在说些什么。可史蒂夫已经听不到了，他已经吻上那个，他早就想亲吻的嘴唇了。

巴基被史蒂夫按在地上，史蒂夫正在亲吻他，巴基的反抗令史蒂夫更加兴奋，他一只手将他牢牢控制住，另一只手正在扯开他的衣服，强烈的alpha信息素包裹着他，巴基只觉得全身发软，此时他才意识到他和史蒂夫之间的力量有多么悬殊。

史蒂夫只觉得下半身硬得发疼，他的脑中宛如一团浆糊，只想扯开身下这个omega的衣物，找到那个地方！找到那个让他能将阴茎肏进去！令他舒舒服服的地方！

巴基的裤子被史蒂夫撕开一半，接着便被史蒂夫抬着腿捅入了后穴。没有经过爱抚的后穴紧小干涩，巴基的眼泪瞬间痛得喷涌而出，哭道：“不要这样，求求你！”

哭闹似乎令史蒂夫更加兴奋，他“晤”了一声，将omega翻过来令他跪趴在草丛间，又抬高他的屁股，在他后穴舔了两下，掰开臀瓣，将自己直直顶了进去。有了唾液的润滑，这回一冲到底了，那一瞬间，史蒂夫的快感直冲脑髓，他的灵魂仿佛到了天堂。omega紧紧地包裹着他，又软又热，他捏着omega的腰，囊袋发出啪啪的撞击声，恣意地享受着属于他的这番盛宴。

巴基趴在草丛中，哭得嗓子都哑了，只觉得身后仿佛有个大铁杵，在不停的送入他的身体，他感觉自己被撕裂了。此时史蒂夫正将他的阴茎全部顶入，又全部抽出，巴基发现这是一个极佳的机会，趁着史蒂夫抽离的间隙，往前爬去。

史蒂夫正在得趣间，却见身下的omega试图逃跑，omega的屁股撅得高高的，身后的小穴也被肏得有些合不拢。史蒂夫伸手一捞，就将不听话的omega圈了回来，随后又全部肏了进去。史蒂夫对于omega敢挑战他的权威表示了极度的不满，他伸出手狠狠地在omega屁股上打下一掌，很快便显出一个掌印。

巴基似乎被这一掌打蒙了，巨大的羞耻感忽然袭来，他哭道：“求求您，放了我，我会永远听话，再也不违抗您。”

史蒂夫爱极了omega这动听的哭声，他每拍下一掌，omega的小穴便会咬着他收缩一番，他兴奋地落下更多的掌印，直到屁股全红了，才满意的欣赏起自己杰作，继续抽送起来。

巴基无力的趴在地上，他的手和膝盖都被草丛里的石子磨破了，泪水一滴滴的掉落，身体随着史蒂夫的抽送而晃动，不知过了多久，史蒂夫终于射了。巴基趴在地上喘着气，正当他以为这一切终于结束时，史蒂夫又将他面对面地抱起来，朝着自己身下按了下去。

史蒂夫紧紧地箍着他的腰，巴基只能搂住史蒂夫的脖子，他的眼泪一颗一颗地往外落，不再求饶。

史蒂夫将omega抱在怀中，却发现他的omega在哭，他的眼神是那么哀伤，史蒂夫突然觉得心中一酸，吻去了那些眼泪。史蒂夫吻着omega的脸颊，又顺着脖子吻到他的胸膛，omega的乳首泛着红晕，就像春日的蓓蕾，他咬上其中一颗，含住后用舌头搅弄吮吸，果然他的omega又发出了动听的哭声。

巴基只觉得从未有哪天如今天这么羞耻，衣襟打开一半挂在身上，他的乳珠已经被玩弄得又肿又痛，omega的天性使他的后穴已经适应了史蒂夫，他的嗓子已经哭哑也没有力气再叫唤了，只能顺着史蒂夫的动作，发出浅浅的低吟。巴基终于明白为何父亲得知自己去妓院要生那么大的气。

“父亲，我该如何面对父亲……”巴基只觉得意识也越来越涣散，终于眼前一黑，晕了过去。

史蒂夫抱着身上的omega，怎么都亲不够，这个omega又香又软，身后的小穴吸得舒服到不行，史蒂夫只觉得怎么都肏不够。他将omega放在地上，把他的腿圈在自己腰间，他的omega好像睡着了，史蒂夫决定温柔些，他一边抽送，一边轻吻着omega双唇，仿佛故事里将公主吻醒的王子。

巴基醒来之时，发现史蒂夫依旧在他体内，他躺在草地上，史蒂夫正将他的腿捞在肩上。巴基整个人都被折叠起来，史蒂夫埋在他的颈窝，贪婪地吮吻着他的气息，巴基看着蓝天，一只飞鸟从空中掠过，他已不再奢求史蒂夫能放过他，只向七神祈祷史蒂夫能尽快满足，早些结束这场折磨。

夕阳西下，天空被烧得通红，云团之间迸射出一条条绛色霞彩，宛如沉沉大海中的游鱼。史蒂夫睁开眼，看到的正是这样的的景象。他坐起来看了看自己，盔甲和剑被他丢在一旁，他有些茫然。转头一看，巴基躺在旁边缩成一团，他眉头微皱，撅着嘴唇，脸上还残留着几道半干的泪痕。

史蒂夫晃了晃神，不敢相信自己对巴基做了什么，他只记得……只记得巴基一颗一颗的眼泪，他以为这是一场梦！巴基的衣衫破破烂烂的被扔在一旁，裤腿只剩下一个套在腿上，全身上下满是自己留下的红痕。史蒂夫深呼吸一口气，尽量避免去看巴基屁股上的掌印，准备把巴基叫醒，尽管他还不知道如何面对这个孩子，以及如此信任他的老巴恩斯。

正在此时，巴基翻了个身，迷迷糊糊间也醒了，当他看到史蒂夫正看着自己，吓得撑着手往后退，满眼都是恐惧。史蒂夫小声道：“你醒了？”

巴基见史蒂夫恢复了神智，又用他那一贯温和又正义的眼神看着他，突然觉得委屈极了，他瞪眼看着史蒂夫，漂亮的绿眼睛四周红了一圈。史蒂夫顿时不知所措，只拿起披风盖在他身上道：“对……对不起……我……我也不知道这是怎么了。”巴基委屈又愤恨地看着史蒂夫，可他心里明白，这一切都是他自作自受。

史蒂夫见巴基不说话，心中更是慌乱，他将散乱的衣服捡起，想为巴基穿上，却听到“叮咚”一声，一个小瓶子滚到了地上。“

巴基看着那个小瓶子，心中慌得不行，史蒂夫见他脸色苍白，将瓶盖打开，只是一个空瓶子。然而残余的味道，却令史蒂夫脸上变了色。这……明明就是令alpha发情的催情剂，为什么会在巴基的衣服中！

史蒂夫将小瓶递给巴基，问道：“这是什么！”巴基颤抖着开口道：“我……我……”他拼命想解释，却发现自己开不了口。史蒂夫顿时明白，为何今日自己会如此失常！愧疚顿时变成了愤怒！他生气的抓起巴基的手腕，问道：“你做了什么？”巴基被他拉得站起来，眼圈一红：“我想阻止的……”

史蒂夫深感自己的幼稚，居然被这样一个孩子给捉弄了，他违反了骑士的准则，竟然欺负了一个比他弱小的人！他愤怒的盯着巴基，却发现自己竟然对他含着泪的双眼有些无能为力！脑中回想的，竟然是刚刚巴基掉着眼泪，痛苦地喊着“不要”的画面。史蒂夫觉得自己简直昏了头了！

突然，巴基脸色一变，突然带了些委屈，又多了些愤怒。史蒂夫往他腿间一看，一股白浊顺着巴基的大腿流了下来，这……这是他的……史蒂夫再也无法对巴基狠心了。

夕阳的余晖依旧撒向大地，天色渐晚，两人来到马前，史蒂夫问道：“能骑马吗？”巴基瞪了他一眼，踩着马镫便要上去。可他一身衣物早已被史蒂夫撕碎，此时仅仅挂在他身上，史蒂夫一把将巴基拉过来，用披风将他包住。又令他上马，横坐在自己身前。

马儿踢踢踏踏的走着，尽管史蒂夫将他护得很好，巴基依旧觉得屁股被颠得有些痛。他没办法坐好，只能靠在史蒂夫的胸前，模模糊糊地看着远方的夕阳和晚霞。史蒂夫感觉到胸前有些湿热，低头一看，是巴基的泪水将他的衣衫浸湿了。巴基缩在他的怀中，闭眼皱着眉，一副可怜巴巴的模样，史蒂夫不禁暗骂一声：“这个可恶的小混蛋！”

【待续……】


End file.
